


【弘杨】救梦（PWP）

by bazihypoxia



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia
Relationships: 弘杨 小凡高
Kudos: 8





	【弘杨】救梦（PWP）

假车一辆，不要骂我。

1、

“黄子....再等一等”

夜幕中男人的表情看不真切，只听见子弹上膛的咔哒一声，和后槽牙用力咬在一起，令人心惊胆战的声音。对讲机里高杨许久没答复，黄子弘凡已经能听见他混乱的呼吸声，和身边一群畜生猥琐至极的荤话。

黄子弘凡在下一秒听见衣物的摩擦声，在静谧的夜里清晰而刺耳。尖刀划在名为理智的弦线上，在夜色里崩离解析，化为灰烬。

“还等什么？”

那把手枪被举起来，却是对准了身边人的脑袋。黄子弘凡压着声音，在黑暗的角落里低吼。

“等他被那群老东西玩死，你就把他那一份功劳据为己有，翻脸不认人，是不是？”

“我操你娘的臭傻逼！”

他被下了药。耳朵里一声喘息透过微弱的电流穿进黄子弘凡的耳膜，断断续续有些听不真切。他把枪别回腰间，忍耐已经到达极限，疯了一般冲进那个满是豺狼虎豹的包间。若是高杨....

他不敢想，他保证会要了他们的命。

包厢的门被砰的一声甩开。昏暗灯光下高杨被蒙住了双眼，双手被皮带固定在头顶，上半身已经完全赤裸，身上还有着不知道是酒水还是什么其他液体的痕迹。身旁一个男人已经把他的裤链拉开，一只手正附在高杨鼓鼓囊囊的胯间，另一边的男人揪住他白皙的胸乳，作势要舔上去。

黄子弘凡的大脑嗡的一声炸开来。身后赶来的人已经来不及阻止他。训练有素的枪手在情绪失控时也绝对不会脱靶，两声枪响便让高杨身边的两个人捂住手臂，嚎叫着倒在地上。

“你疯了！！”

包厢里剩余的人开始失声尖叫，试图摸黑悄悄逃出去，却被张超埋伏在外面的人一网打尽。张超神色复杂地看了一眼卡座里的高杨，把手搭上黄子弘凡的肩膀。

“你先把他带回去吧，这边我来处理。”

门被张超带上，包厢里只剩下黄子弘凡和高杨无声地对峙着。高杨脸上泛着不正常的潮红，鬓角还挂着一滴汗珠，胸腔随着过高的呼吸频率一起一伏。黄子弘凡放慢脚步走过去，皮鞋与木板摩擦的声音格外明显，彰显着主人压不下的怒气。  
高杨似乎清醒了一些，殷红的嘴唇一张一合。

“谁......“

黄子弘凡沉默着，脱下自己的大衣把人裹起来，打横抱走出了包间。高杨踢着小腿想要反抗，眼前被蓝丝带蒙住，只能感知到一片黑暗，听觉也似乎被麻木，懵懵懂懂的听不真切。

他浑身都软了，心底升腾起无边的恐惧——这个人是谁？他要带我去哪？黄子弘凡知道了会怎么办？他没法挣脱，怀抱自己的人身上一层肌肉隔着大衣高杨也能隐约感觉到，更别说自己现下处于这种状态。他被紧紧箍在一个怀抱里，感觉到自己上了一辆车，抱着自己的男人自始至终不说一句话，可粗重的呼吸声和隔着裤子顶在自己双腿之前的巨物又叫高杨不能忽视他的存在。他想扯开嗓子大吼，用黄子弘凡教他的防身术。可他张张嘴却发不出声音，四肢发软也使不上力。

于是他被男人抱上电梯，电梯门闭合的一瞬间周遭又恢复沉寂。男人抱着他的手用力掐着高杨手臂上的软肉。他在生气，高杨学了那么多年的心理分析在此时却化为乌有，大脑一片混乱，只草草的出这一个结论。

黄子弘凡把高杨放在床上，握枪的手把他从自己的大衣里剥离出来，随后是那件紧身牛仔裤和已经被高杨前液浸湿的白色内裤。赤裸的肌肤与空气接触时，高杨感受到了前所未有的冷，凉意钻到心里去，他突然意识到自己就要被这样不明不白地交付，甚至还没来得及向黄子弘凡表明心迹。他无路可选，只能用嘶哑的声带艰难的发声：

“....不要..留痕迹...行..行吗？”

他咬住下唇无声地怮哭，像被猎人抵住头颅的母鹿，赤裸又无助。滚烫的眼泪把蓝色丝带浸透，洇出一片深色。黄子弘凡自上而下看着他，眼眶红透了，似也要掉下泪来。他去找他的两片唇瓣，被高杨扭头偏开，吻到丝带下面不清不楚的泪痕。黄子弘凡好后怕，心跳还没归为平静，仍嗵嗵嗵地跳动着。狼崽子一双眼睛也要把身下的小羊烫穿了，他一遍遍将高杨的躯体熨贴在脑海里，修长的手也去捏他比普通男性更饱满柔软的胸乳。高杨低声呜咽，嘴里断断续续冒出带着哭腔的话语。黄子弘凡压着他的胸口凑下去听，高杨嗫嚅着说不整话，却字字都刺戳在黄子弘凡心上。

“黄....黄子弘凡....呜...对不起....”

他哭的更凶，前段的丝带已经完全被眼泪浸泡，像一个坏掉的水龙头，不停地渗出泪水。偏偏身上的人那么温柔，在他腹部留下一串轻吻，一根手指小心翼翼地探进穴口。凶猛的药效让身体变得很是敏感，黄子弘凡不小心蹭过前列腺，高杨硬的发疼的东西便这么射出一股一股的白浊。

高杨是个水人儿，下面还在冒水，上面就哭的更是凄惨，整个鼻尖通红，身体筋挛似的发抖，哭声氲氤在潮湿的水汽里，要把黄子弘凡的心捣碎了。于是高杨小腹上被沉甸甸的几颗泪珠砸中，他瘫软的手被执起，从男人的胸膛一直摸到耳廓。

他要被淹没，只有触觉还明朗，指尖划过男人的脖颈，下颚线，湿漉漉地附上他的耳垂，迎接他的，是一枚亮闪闪的十字架。

于是他才真正痛哭出声，费劲地把人拉下来，双手捧着男人的脸，用嘴唇去触，吻到他的鼻尖，他的脸颊，最后落到唇上。唇舌交融之间，他尝到眼泪的味道，丝丝苦咸渗进味蕾，不知是高杨的，还是他自己的。

——————-又没了（dbq！大声——————


End file.
